


Slip of the Tongue

by starsarefallinglikeangels



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Merry Christmas, PWP, Shameless Smut, Smut, jesus christ help, strike me down where i stand, this is really shitty im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsarefallinglikeangels/pseuds/starsarefallinglikeangels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles accidentally tells Derek he's in love with him. Oops?<br/>Please dont read this it's really bad and i hate myself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slip of the Tongue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caddaren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caddaren/gifts).



> Written for the lovely Samantha <3 I know it's not what you asked for, but that one's going to be a fucking novel and is nowhere near where I want it to be done. It will be a long-ass story, like longer then all the veins in a human body stretched around the earth (For those wondering, that would be about two and a half times around).
> 
> Edit: looking back on this is painful but i won't remove it because t was a gift jfc why did i write porn kill me its not even that good.

Stiles Stilinski was an idiot. Not in the sense that he was stupid, but more along the lines of holy shit I just told Derek Hale I was pretty much in love with him. He was that kind of stupid. He was also on the receiving end of, well, a very nasty glare. It was a look that said ‘I want to murder you’. Or at least, that’s what Stiles was getting from it.

  
“I, uh, um,” Stiles stuttered smartly. “I totally mean that in the platonic, ‘I love you as a friend way.”

  
“You realize I can tell you’re lying.”

Dammit. Stiles has momentary forgotten that Derek was a werewolf. Goddamned wolves and goddamned wolf hearing and just goddammit. Stiles was desperately thinking of a way to cover for this, and he looked anywhere but Derek, his mind running mouth without consent. “Well, about that, you know me, just nerves, and -”  
“Stiles.”

“-You know what let’s forget this ever happened, I mean it’ not like it’s that important anyway, it’s stup-”

“Stiles.”

“-id, just a crush, you know? I’m sure it’ll pass, you know how these things are, it’s a crazy fantasy, not like I ever thought you would return the feeling or-”

“Stiles will you shut up for one second,” Derek huffed out before slamming his mouth into Stiles’. He was startled, to say the least, and kind of flailed about before realizing that oh my god Derek Hale is kissing me. On the mouth. With his mouth. Stiles had the realization that he was not kissing Derek back, and that defiantly had to change.

Stiles surged up with his mouth then, pressing back against Derek, brushing his tongue along the lines of his lips, asking permission. Derek made a sort of happy, surprised hum before he opened his mouth, sliding his tongue, wet and hot, against Stiles, before breaking away.

They looked at each other, Stiles eyes wide with awe and Derek’s with lust. Stiles was still having a hard time believing that this was real, and happening to him of all people.  
“This isn’t some horrible prank is it? Because that would suck and I mean like really suck ‘cause I think-”

“Stiles. This isn’t a prank for gods sake, I like you,” Derek grumbled.

“Are you sure you like me? I mean I don’t even think that I would- well actually that would be a lie, I love me, but I mean-”

When Derek surged forward to kiss him again, to shut him up and Stiles unwittingly moved with him, leaning forward the slightest bit and capturing Derek’s lips with his own. It spurred Derek on, hands moving and gliding over his sides and lower back, and Stiles slid his fingers through Derek hair, gasping, giving Derek the chance to lick into his mouth once more.

Their tongues tangoed and Stiles let his hands rest on the back of Derek's neck, holding him close, Derek pushed his hands farther up Stiles' shirt, tracing over the skin of his stomach, fingers running over his ribs, pulling a shudder out of him. Stiles moaned, when Dean withdrew one of his hands, and Stiles only had half a second to feel embarrassed before Derek brought is hand up to pull on his hair, tugging in just the right way that had Stiles pressing against him, chin angling so they slotted together more fully. His nails scraped at the short hairs at the base of Derek’s skull. Something was lit under them, he could feel it – the sudden, devouring, need to be closer. He panted against Derek’s mouth, but Derek only allowed him a second before he was pulled back into the slick slide of his tongue, their breaths passing into one another, their hands gripping hard at each other, unyielding.

They moved together, bodies making way to the ground. Derek was on top of Stiles, slotting himself between Stiles' legs. Stiles was achingly hard in his jeans, and he felt Derek’s arousal, hard and pressing through the material of his pants. Stiles’ hips jutted forward, causing Derek to break the kiss, a shaky gasp escaping his mouth. Stiles used this as an opportunity to turn press his mouth against Derek's throat, nipping and sucking at the exposed skin there. A low growl crept out of Derek, making Stiles hesitate, thinking that maybe this was too submissive of a move to be making, but Derek’s low groan of disappointment when Stiles moved away, so he quickly moved back, Derek barring is neck in submission.

The movement sent tingles straight to Stiles’ dick; the shear thought of Derek trusting him enough to let him lick and nip and bite at his neck was intoxicating. Stiles let his his hand slither downwards, edging on what once seemed impossible. Derek didn't realize Stiles has gone for his belt until the buckle snaped open, yanking tight for a moment before it comes free. Derek looks down just as Stiles drags blunt nails over where the denim is stretching over his erection and the sight is almost better than the feel of it. He makes quick work of the button and fly, drawing small noises of contentment from Derek. He has to grit his teeth against the sight of it because Stiles' fingers are fucking obscene.

"Oh god, this is awesome," Stiles says and Derek saggs a little when Stiles suddenly lets go of everything. It's like feeling the floor drop out from under him, the sudden absence of hands; no more warmth underneath him. Then suddenly, Derek is being flipped, grass folding in on itself as his back is being pressed into it. Derek has to bite back a disgustingly lost noise before he feels his pants being yanked, hands now pressed into his hips as Stiles scooted lower, hot breathe rolling over Derek’s chest, his stomach. Stiles stopped when he got to the edge of Derek’s hips, and looked up to see Derek watching him, bitting his lips. Stiles smirked at him before jerking on Derek’s underwear, pulling him free.

He eyed Derek’s arousal, taking in every detail. A vein ran up the length of it, and Stiles darted his tongue out and licked a strip up it, earning a wet-dream inducing moan from Derek.

“Oh Fu- Stiles, please,” Derek begged, a sound that seemed odd coming from Derek’s mouth. Stiles teased with another lick up Derek’s dick, swirling his tongue around the tip, and then swallowed him down.

“Shit,” Derek said breathlessly, and he would never admit this to himself later – he yelled; he cursed; he possibly lost his mind. It didn't matter. Stiles’ mouth was so fucking hot and tight over his dick, and what he couldn't catch in his mouth – his mouth - he took care of with his hand, sliding it up and down Derek’s dick to the rhythm of his lips. It was fucking wet and hot and tight, and Derek tried so hard not to close his eyes and miss the sight of Stile’s long, gorgeous eyelashes fluttering over his cheeks. This was nothing like he had imagined, nothing at all like beating one out in the shower or in his bed. He was already close, trying to hod back and last longer.

He gasped as Stiles sucked him faster, and lost the first battle. Without realizing it, he threw his head back, his mouth open on a permanent, never-ending gasp, everything going hotter, better. Fuck, it felt amazing. Stiles was amazing. Between his mouth and his fist, he was sending Derek over the edge so fast, it was embarrassing. He was spiraling out of control, he couldn't cling to a single thought that wasn't reduced to Stiles and fucking and blowjob and Stiles. His legs stopped obeying him at all, and he was writhing on the ground, Stiles’ mouth his only anchor to the earth. It both lasted forever and seemed to end in a flash, as Stiles gripped his thigh and gave his dick a long, hard suck, and Derek cried out and came down his throat with no warning at all. Stiles swallowed as much as he could down, some of Derek’s load dripping down the sides of his mouth and god that was so hot.

Stiles pulled back from Derek, his dick sliding out of his mouth, lips puffy from the blowjob. They stared at each other, both in there own little worlds of disbelief that that had just happened.  
Stiles was the first one to break the silence, simply stating, “why the hell have we not done that before?”

Derek laughed. He truly laughed, at the ridiculousness of the sediments, how crazy his life was and Stiles joined in, both reduced to giggles and a rare feeling of contentment.

“I don’t know Stiles, I don’t know,” Derek choked out between snickers. This continued on for a few more minutes, both just sort or collapsed in sniggers. After things calmed down, Derek pulled Stiles in for another kiss, slow and sensual.

“So, am I getting a favor in return?” Stiles asked, pulling away

“Yeah, I got you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, well, I hope you liked it. Feel free to give me some feedback! I would really appreciate it.  
> *flails into the sunset*


End file.
